


Drowning

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fem!Dave, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro was drowning... And he didn't want to come up for air.</p>
<p>Fem!Dave mentioned, nothing too graphic as far as content goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. A draft for part of a chapter of a Fem!Dave/ Bro catastrophe I'm working on. It didn't quite fit, but I liked it too much to toss (ahaha the one time I like something I write I can't work it into a piece).
> 
> Anyways this is my first Homestuck fic. Criticism is welcome!

His door slammed tight behind him. Bro slumped against it and dropped his heads in his hands. 

God, how he wanted to march back in there and rip those fucking shorts right off her teasing little ass. He wanted to strip her down, wanted to toss her onto the bed, wanted to make sweet, sweet love to her all night long and into the next day–

Nope. No. This was not okay. Dave was his little sister and therefore off limits. 

But damn did he want to cross the line... 

He groaned softly before trudging over to his bed. He flopped down on his back and for a moment let the ocean of self-hatred drown him.

He'd tarnish her; his Dave. The only beautiful thing he'd ever have. The only person who'd ever give a fuck about him, and the only one he'd ever give a fuck about. He'd ruin her, bend and break any and all chances this beautiful girl had for a normal life. 

Bro was strong, but he couldn't fight this.

But he would. He'd do it for Dave, so she could have a normal life- free of the sick twisted thing that was his desire. He'd smash those forbidden feelings that he thought he was better in control of deeper and deeper until he could barely sense their presence.

He could do this. He could save Dave from himself.

... But did Dave want saving...?

The feel of those lips moving with such an intensity and desire against his own and the memory flooded his thoughts. Her body pressed into his, fitting into him perfectly, folding around him, drawing him closer and holding him tight. Her small, pale hips beneath his fingers and those long, smooth legs pulling him in, reeling him in.

Bro was drowning.

And as his hand closed around his shaft with a guilty groan he realized he didn't want to come up for air.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be part of a fic called "Dirty Dancing." I'll just re-write this crap until it fits into the framework or whatever. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and I guess I'll have the real thing up soon...


End file.
